Back to the Future: Sonic Style
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: The Best Time-Travel Movie, but this time played by Sonic characters! When he accidentally gets sent back in time in a time machine made by Doc Miles Prower, Silver must find a way to get his parents together in order to get back to the future! (Part 1 of the Trilogy)
1. Meet Silver

**Back to the Future: Sonic Style**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meet Silver**

* * *

 **Location: Green Hill, Date: October 25** **th** **1985**

Tick Tock.

Tick Tock.

Tick Tock.

That was one of the only sounds that were coming from Dr. Miles "Tails" Prower's workshop made by the many clocks that were everywhere, from alarm clocks to cuckoo clocks, from grandfather clocks to digital clocks, they were all in synced on the same time, 7:53 am.

At the same time, a radio and a TV set were automatically switched on, the radio giving out heads up on news and music, while for the TV, at the moment, the news was currently on.

"The Senate is expected to vote on this today." An anchorwoman spoke as the she was finishing off one bit of news before going on to the latest one, "In other news, officials at The Pacific Nuclear Research Facility have denied the rumor that the case of missing plutonium was in fact stolen from their vault two weeks ago. A terrorist group had claimed responsibility for the alleged theft, however, the officials now infer the credence to a simple clerical error. The FBI..."

While the news was still going on, several house appliances were active, however, there were a few backfires, such as the coffee machine went ding as it poured hot water on the base, where a cup would be, and the toaster was still cooking some toast that had been in there for a while, as it had now became a black crisp of burnt bread.

Just then, the door suddenly opened, and then entered a young white adult-teen hedgehog, holding in his left arm being a skateboard, while in his right hand were some keys, which he then placed on the table next him.

His name was Silver the Hedgehog, a bright young lad who lived in the town of Green Hill, where his family lived also.

He was also a good friend to Dr. Prower, or as he called him "Doc", he had just come in to see if he was home.

"Hey, Doc? Doc?" Silver called out as he looked around, "Hello, anyone home? What's going on?"

Silver then whistled as he called out for Doc Prower's pet compainion, a Chao named Einstein, "Einstein, come here, boy."

The hedgehog then stopped as he then spotted a bit of a mess around the workshop, all around were empty pizza boxes, puddles of oil and grease, bits of rubbish and a few spill marks from coffee.

"Wha-aw man. Aw Jeez, that's disgusting." Silver cringed as he looked at the mess, before looking around once more as he placed his skateboard down on the floor.

"Where the heck is everyone?" he wondered aloud, as he slide the skateboard backwards, unaware that it softly bumped into a box under another table… containing plutonium.

* * *

Moments later, Silver had set himself up to test out the amplifiers on the stereo systems, setting the dials up to maximum.

With shades on him and his guitar plugged in, he positioned himself on the spot, lifted up his hand, which he was holding a guitar pick, then brought it down to play a tune.

As the tune was played, however, it instantly let out an explosion from speakers, as it blew while letting out the tune played at the same time, sending the white hedgehog flying onto a nearby sofa.

Though the sofa tipped a little as it nudged a book shelve, sending the papers and small boxes tumbling down on Silver, as he recovered while taking off his shades, he looked on see the damaged amplifiers from that single guitar note.

"Whoa…" Silver said in silent shock, before bringing up a surprised, yet interested smile, "…Rock and Roll!"

Just then, an old alarm bell rang out, startling Silver as he instantly scurried to the phone (since the phone was connected to the alarm bell as it's ringer, to let Doc Prower know that someone was calling him).

"Yeah, hello?" Silver asked, wanting to know who was calling him.

Then, a gruff voice came from the other end, "Silver, is that you?"

Recognizing the voice, Silver replied, "Hey, hey, Doc! Where are you?"

"Thank goodness I found you." Doc Prower said, not quite answering Silver's question, "Listen, can you meet me at Twin Pines Mall tonight at 1:15?" he asked, "I've made a major breakthrough and I'll need your assistance."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Silver said with a surprise, "1:15 in the morning?"

"Yes, that's right!" Doc Prower replied.

"What's going on?" Silver asked, "Where have you been all week?"

"Working." Replied the doctor.

"Where's Einstein, is he with you?" Silver asked, concerned of the Chao's position and situation.

"Yes, he's right here."

"You know, Doc," Silver then explained, "you left your equipment on all week."

"My equipment?" Doc Prower's voice asked, before giving a head's up for the young hedgehog.

"That reminds me, Silver," he said, "you'd better not hook up to the amplifier. There's a slight possibility of overload."

Silver, nervously, looked back to the wrecked amplifier, before saying "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind…" it was probably best not to mention what happened to the Doc.

"Good, I'll see you tonight." Doc Prower said, "Don't forget now, 1:15am, Twin Pines Mall."

"Got it!" Silver said happily.

BRIIING!

DONG!

DING-A-LING-A-LING!

CUKOO-CUKOO!

The sound of all the types of clocks going off startled the surprised Silver as he then looked around at the loud clocks making such a racket as they announced the same time: 8am.

"Are those my clocks I hear?" Doc Prower's voice asked.

"Yeah," Silver said, as he was trying to cover his ears with the telephone, "it's 8 o'clock."

"They're late. My experiment worked!" the voice said with excitement as the doctor explained, "They're all exactly 25 minutes slow!"

Just as he heard that, Silver, with nervous, worried thought, spoke through the phone, "Waitaminute, waitaminute, Doc. Are you telling me that it's 8:25?"

"Precisely!" Doc Prower answered.

"DANG!" shouted Silver, as he then put the telephone back, shouting out to the Doc via phone before hanging up: "I'm late for school!"

With that, he hung up the phone, and whizzed out of the house, picking up his skateboard as he left.

As he left Doc Prower's workshop, he took off on his skateboard to try and get to school, before anyone (or basically, the principle) labels him tardy.

Silver, along with his family, Doc Prower and the many others live the nice town of Green Hill, where all that happens here is just stuff that usually happens everyday in any hometown.

The town was currently under the leadership of Mayor Mighty "Muscles" the Armadillo, who was currently preparing to be re-elected.

Back with Silver the Hedgehog, he speeded down his hometown, even managing to hitch rides from the back of cars or pickup trucks, to help save the energy he needed for something big, before long, he finally made it the school, everyone wasn't out, so that meant that everyone were at their classes.

As Silver approached the front entrance, he spotted someone approaching him; it was Blaze the Cat, the nice girl that Silver was into, as she was for him, having a nice growing relationship as they were.

"Hey, Blaze!" said Silver, as she hurried towards him, though Silver noticed that something was wrong as she had a worried look.

"Silver," she said as she grabbed his arm, "don't go this way, Strickland's looking for you!"

Silver understood and let Blaze lead the way to another entrance into the school as she pointed out, "If he finds you, it'll be 4 tardies in a row!"

Once inside, the couple had to see if the cost was clear: the hallways were empty, which meant the principle wasn't around.

"All right, c'mon, I think we're safe." Blaze said, carefully and quietly, as she and Blaze walked carefully to their classes.

"Y'know, this time it wasn't my fault." Silver said, placing his arm around Blaze as he explained what happened, "The Doc set all his clocks 25 minutes slow."

Suddenly, a gloved hand took hold of Silver by his right shoulder, and both he and Blaze froze in the same realization: They got caught.

The gloved hand belonged to Shadow Strickland, the principle of Green Hill School, who was shown to be quite stiff, uncompromising, pedantic and humorless, he had streak of being strict, yet stern, position as principle, and he had nasty dislike of slackers, especially those in his school.

"Doc?" he said, as Silver and Blaze turned to see him next to them, "Am I to understand that you're still hanging around with Dr. Miles Prower, Silver?"

He then got out to pink slips to hand to them, "Tardy slip for you, Miss Blaze." He said as he handed the first one to the cat girl.

"And one for you, Silver," Shadow said as he then hand Silver his tardy slip, "I believe that makes four in a row."

As the three began to walk to Silver and Blaze's classes, Shadow began to speak, "Now let me give you a nickel's worth of advice, young hedgehog, this so called Dr. Prower is dangerous, he's a real nutcase. You hang around with him, you're gonna end up in big trouble."

"Oh, yes, sir." Silver said, gloomily.

Shadow then turned Silver to face him as he sternly said, "You got a real attitude problem, Silver. You're a slacker. You remind me of your father when he was here, he was a slacker too."

"Can I go now, Mr. Strickland?" Silver asked, as he and Blaze got a little impatient.

"I noticed your band is on the roster for dance auditions after school today." Shadow said, as he brought Silver close to him, giving the young, white hedgehog a good cold stare.

"Why even bother, Silver?" Shadow said, "You haven't got a chance, you're too much like your old man. No Hedgehogs have ever amounted anything in the history of Green Hill."

"Yeah," Silver then said with a grin, "well history is gonna change."

* * *

"Next, please." One of the four judges said through the megaphone, calling up Silver's band, which was taking part of the School's Battle of the Band event that was soon to happen later on.

As his band got ready (with Blaze watching back stage), Silver went up to the microphone to introduce the group, "All right," he said, "We're The Pinheads."

After the band was in posistion, they began to play as Silver shouted out "One. Two. Three. Four."

Silver's band was rocking out very well, plaing Silver and Blaze's favourite song "Power of Love", with the lead Hedgehog rocking it out on his guitar.

Blaze watched as she enjoyed every moment of it, loving to see her boyfriend get it down, as the band continued to play.

The judge still watch, without making any action, while the head judge looked to his co-harts, before picking up the megaphone, "Ok, that's enough." He said.

"Stop the microphone, please." The judge said, as Silver and his group stopped instantly, with confused looks on their faces, for they hadn't even got to the lyrics.

"I'm sorry, fellas." The judge said through the megaphone, "I'm afraid you're just too darn loud."

Silver, Blaze and the rest of the Pinheads couldn't believe what they were hearing, they did great, and the only comment they got was that they were "Too Darn Loud", it was rock music, it had to be loud!

As the judges called out the next group to play, a very disappointed Silver walked back to an equally disappointed Blaze, both of them with a sad worried thought.

Maybe Shadow was right.

Any Hedgehog might never, ever accomplish anything in Green Hill.


	2. The Hedgehog Family

**Back to the Future: Sonic Style**

 **Chapter 2: The Hedgehog Family**

"'Too Loud.' I can't believe it!" Silver said, feeling ticked and miserable a bit, as he and Blaze were walking back from school, a sample tape of his music in his hand, ready to be posted, "I'm never gonna get a chance to play in front of everybody!"

"Silver, one rejection isn't the end of the world." Blaze said, trying to comfort Silver.

"Nah," Silver replied, doubtfully, "I just don't think I'm cut out to music."

"But you're good, Silver," Blaze spoke back, "you're really good. And this audition tape of yours is great, you gotta send it to the record company."

"It's like Doc's always saying…" Blaze continued, until Silver finished her sentence.

"Yeah, I know," he said, a little gloomy, "'If you put your mind to it, you could accomplish anything.'"

"That's good advice, Silver." Blaze said as she flirted a little.

"All right, okay, Blaze…" Silver said with a small smile, as he went up to the letterbox and posted the audition tape, before they continued walking.

"What if they listen to the tape I've sent and they don't like it?" Silver then stated, with worry, "I mean, what if they say I'm no good? What if they say, "Get out of here, kid, you got no future." I mean, I just don't think I can handle that kind of rejection." At that point, Silver's eyes winded a little at an odd realization, "Jess, I'm beginning to sound like my old man!"

"C'mon, he's not that bad." Blaze explained to Silver as they stopped by a bench, next to a charity stand as she continued, "At least he's letting you borrow the car tomorrow night."

"Whoa, check out that 4x4!" Silver pointed out as he and Blaze then spotted a brand new pickup truck getting brought into display at a car shop, "That is hot!"

He then got up on the bench as he looked to Blaze, "Someday, Blaze, someday."

Blaze as he continued, "Wouldn't it be great to take that truck up to the lake? Throw a couple of sleeping bags in the back, making out under the stars…"

"Stop it…" Blaze blushed.

"What?" Silver asked, confused.

"Does your mom know about tomorrow night?" Blaze asked.

"No, get out of town," Silver said as he confessed, "my mom thinks I'm going camping with the guys. Well, c'mon, Blaze, my mother would freak out if she knew I was going up there with you. And I get this standard lecture about how she never did that kind of stuff when she was a kid, now look, I think she was born a nun."

Blaze then flirted as she tilted Silver to face her, saying "She's just trying to keep you respectable."

Following what she was, Silver smiled as he replied, "Well, she's not doing a very good job…"

At that, they then brought themselves closer, as they slowly brought they lips together and-

"SAVE THE CLOCK TOWER! Save the clock tower!"

That shout instantly ruined the moment, as both Silver and Blaze blushed madly as they interrupted at a very bad time as a raccoon came up with a charity tin and a program flyer.

As the couple looked, the raccoon explained, "Mayor Might is sponsoring an initiative to replace that clock."

Following where the raccoon was pointing, Silver and Blaze turned to look at the Green Hill town hall, where a clock was perched on top, but wasn't moving.

"30 years ago, lighting struck that clock tower and the clock hasn't run since." The raccoon explained, "We at the Green Hill preservation society it should be preserved exactly the way it is as part of our history and heritage."

Being a bit charitable, Silver helped with the payment, "Here you go, lady, here's a quarter!"

"Thank you!" the raccoon said, gratefully, "Don't forget your flyer"

"Right." Silver said, not quite a bit interested as he was handed the flyer to save the clock tower and the raccoon conitued her chants on saving the clock tower.

"Where were we?" Silver asked, turning his attention back to Blaze.

"Right about here." Blaze replied, as they tried again on the kiss, only for a car horn got Blaze's attention, resulting Silver to kiss her on the cheek (though he didn't quite mind).

Seeing a car come by up to them, Blaze instantly recognized the driver.

"That's my dad, I gotta go!" Blaze sadly admitted to Silver, who let out a small sigh.

"Right," he said, as Blaze was about to leave, he said to her, "I'll call you tonight!"

"I'll be at my grandma's," Blaze said, as she then took the flyer and wrote something on the back, "Here, let me give you the number."

After writing the phone number down, she handed Silver the flyer back to him, before saying "Bye."

Before she left, she gave Silver a loving kiss, both of them wishing it would last.

After Blaze left, Silver looked back to the flyer, seeing the phone number, which along with it were the words 'I love you' written next to the number, much to his happiness.

Soon it was time for him to get going as well, doing the same routine he did on the way to school.

 **Marble Gardens**

Marble Gardens was were Silver lived with his family, it was a nice neighborhood, despite times when it's at it's lowest, but still, it was a nice place to live, especially if you have friends and good neighbors to get along with.

For Silver, it was a chance to get the truck, call Blaze and head down to the lake with her tomorrow night. The perfect plan.

If only it stayed perfect.

As Silver reached his house, he noticed that a tow truck was out front, as he approached the truck, there, to his shock and disbelieve, was the truck that he was going to use, and it was wrecked pretty bad.

"Perfect. Just perfect!" Silver said, annoyed.

As he approached the front door and entered the house, he heard an argument going on inside, as, sure enough, was one face that Silver was annoyed to see.

There were two hedgehogs that were part of the argument, one was blue and feeling a little nervous and uncertain and the other was green and down right ticked, being the one doing all the arguing.

The blue hedgehog was Silver's dad, Sonic, who was having a hard time with his supervisor, the green hedgehog, named Scourge Tannen, who would at times treat Sonic like a pushover.

"I can't believe it! Do you realize it?" Scourge said to Sonic, "I can't believe you loaned me your car, without telling me it had a blindspot!"

"Now, now, Scourge, now, I never noticed any blindspot before when I were driving it." Sonic stated.

Sonic then spotted Silver and gave him a weak wave, "Hi, son." He said, in an awkward, nervous tone.

Silver remained silent as he continued listening to the conversation, though, deep down, he felt sorry for his dad, even though he saw him being a doormat to everyone, mainly Scourge.

"What? Are you blind, Sonic?" Scourge scoffed, "It's right there. How else do you explain that wreck out there?"

"Now, Scourge," Sonic said, in a desperate attempt to calm the green hedgehog down, "um, can I assume your insurance is gonna pay for the damage?"

"MY INSURANCE?!" Scourge shouted back, "It's your car, _your_ insurance should pay for it! Hey, I wanna know who's gonna pay for this?" he said as he showed off his buttoned shirt, revealing it to have spilled mark on it.

"I spilled beer all over it when that car smashed into me!" Scourge explained, "Who's gonna pay my cleaning bill?!"

Silver looked away in annoyance, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing from Scourge.

"And where are my reports?" Scourge then asked.

"Uh, well, I haven't finished them yet," Sonic convinced, "But you know, I figured since they weren't due till…"

"Come here." Scourge said, as he pulled Sonic's arm to him, and starting knocking on a nervously chuckling Sonic's head, "Hello, hello, anybody home?!"

"Think, sonic, think!" he continued, "I gotta have time to get them retyped. Do you realize what would happen if I handed in my reports with your handwriting? I'll get fired. You wouldn't want that to happen would you…?"

Sonic was quite at that point, until Scourge pulled him in, his hand on Sonic's throat, as he threaten repeated the question, "Would you…?"

"Of course not, Scourge," Sonic said, as he was free from the green hedgehog's grasp, "I wouldn't want that to happen."

Scourge went over to get some M&M's in a glass bowl next to Silver, as he then spotted the white hedgehog looking at him, only Scourge to ignore him as he heard Sonic speak.

"Now, uh, I'll finish those reports up tonight and I'll run'em them on over first thing tomorrow, all right?" Sonic stated.

"Hey, not to early," Scourge explained, chucking some M&M's in his mouth, "I sleep in on Saturday."

Scourge then looked down and pointed to Sonic's shoes as he said, "Oh, Sonic, your shoe's untied."

As Sonic looked down, Scourge lifted the hand that he was pointing down with back straight up with a fwip on Sonic's chin.

"Don't be so gullible, Sonic." Scourge said, as he headed for the kitchen, leaving a nervously chuckling Sonic behind.

"You got the place fixed up nice, Sonic," Scourge complimented, as he then entered the kitchen and opened the fridge for a drink, "I have your car towed all the way to your house and all you've got for me is light beer."

Taking a drink of the light beer, he saw Silver giving him a serious look, before coming face to face with him saying, "What are you looking at, Butthead?"

As he left, Scourge called to Silver, "Say hi to your mom for me."

After Scourge left, it was just father and son at home for the moment, Sonic very a little sorry for himself and nervous, while Silver was furious with Scourge.

"I know what you're gonna say, son, and you're right," Sonic said, shamefully letting out a sad sigh, "you're right, but Scourge just happens to be my supervisor, and I'm afraid I'm not very good at confrontations."

"The car, dad!" Silver sadly complained, "I mean he wrecked it, totaled it! I needed that car tomorrow night, dad, I mean, do you have any idea how important this was…? Do you have any clue?"

"I know, and all I can say is… I'm sorry…" Sonic sadly said, as both father and son let out a sad sigh.

 **Later on**

"Believe me Silver, you're better off not having to worry about all the aggravation and headaches of playing at that dance." Sonic said to Silver as they and the rest of the family were having dinner, Sonic having heard about what happened at the auditions.

"He's absolutely right, Silver," Silver's older brother, Manic, said, "the last thing you need is headaches."

Soon both Sonic and Manic returned to watching TV, a comedy show was currently showing as they were laughing at the funniest moments.

Soon, Silver's mom, Amy, entered, drinking some light beer while holding a cake, Amy had gained a little bit of weight, and her quill hair seemed quite ragged.

"Kids," she sadly said, getting Silver and his siblings, Manic and Sonia's attention, "we're gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves, Uncle Axel didn't make parole again."

She then carefully dropped the cake on the table, which had a picture of a flicky flying out of a cage, with writing saying, 'Welcome Home, Uncle Axel', before sitting herself down with her family.

"I think it would be nice if you all dropped him a line." Amy said with a smile.

This, however, took a negative effect on her kids, having heard what happened and having to have an uncle in jail.

"Uncle 'Jailbird' Axel?" Silver asked in small alarm.

"He's your brother, mom!" Manic explained.

"Yeah," Sonia nodded, "I think it's a major embarrassment having an uncle in prison."

"We all make mistakes in life, children." Amy said, sadly.

Manic then looked down to his watch, and realized he had to get to work at the fast food joint he was working at.

"God damnit! I'm late!" he sweared.

"Manic! Watch your mouth!" Amy scowled at Manic, "You come here and kiss your mother before you go, come here."

"C'mon, mom, make it fast!" Manic said as he approached his mother, who gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll miss my bus!"

He then walked over to his dad, "Hey, see you tonight, pop." Then, for some reason, he kissed him on the top of his head, until he realized what he did as he chuckled, "Woo, time to change that oil."

Sonic let out a nervous chuckle as Manic left, once he was gone, Sonia turned to Silver.

"Hey, Silver, I'm not your answering service," she said, "but while you were outside pouting about the car, Blaze called you twice."

This got Amy's attention as she rudely said, "I don't like her, Silver, any girl who calls a boy is just asking for trouble."

"Oh mom," Sonia said, "there's nothing wrong with calling a boy."

"I think it's terrible. Girls chasing boys." Amy said, "When I was your age I never chased a boy, a called a boy, or sat in a parked car with a boy."

"Then how am _I_ supposed to ever meet anybody?" Sonia asked, which was responded with a small smile from her mother.

"Well, it will just happen, like the way I met your father." She said with a smile, though Sonia looked disbelieved.

"That was so stupid," she said, "Grandpa hit him with the car!"

"It was meant to be…" Amy said, as the family had finished dinner, she began putting away the dishes, "Anyway, if grandpa hadn't hit him, then none of you would have been born."

"Yeah, well I still don't understand what dad was doing in the middle of the street…" Sonia said, with half-open eyes and curiosity in her voice.

"What was it, Sonic? Flicky watching?" Amy asked her husband.

This startled Sonic out of his work, "What? Amy, what?"

"Anyway," Amy said, as she got back to the table with a fresh glass, "Grandpa hit him with the car and brought him into the house, he seemed so helpless, like a little lost chao, my heart just went out to him…"

"Yeah, mom, we know," Sonia said, with a bit of annoyance, "you've told us this story to us a million times. You felt sorry for him, so you decided to go with him the fish under the sea dance."

Silver, who hadn't said a word, listened in as he looked to his mom and then his dad, wondering how those things were like and how they did happen.

"No, it was the Enchantment Under the Sea dance," Amy corrected Sonia, "our first date. It was the night of that terrible thunderstorm, remember, Sonic?"

Sonic wasn't quite listening at the moment, as he was watching the TV show that was showing.

"Your father kissed me for the very first time on the dance floor," Amy said with a sigh, "it was then I realized I was going to spend the rest of my life with him."

The moment was a little bit broken, as something funny showing on TV made Sonic chuckle awkwardly, giving the three an awkward, not-quite-amused look on their faces.

Though while they were a little annoyed at him for the moment, they still felt sorry for him.

Silver, meanwhile, wished for a bit of changes for the family…

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know it's been a while, but remember that I have other fanfics I'm working on, as well as everyday stuff I have to do, so remember to be patient.**

 **For those who read the comics, Scourge is the evil alternate Sonic from another universe, so I thought, having seeing the confrontations between Sonic and Scourge (especially how Scourge is sickened on seeing Sonic being so nice), I thought it would be a great idea for Scourge to do the role of Biff.**

 **Next up, though, will be the appearance of the Doc himself, and the Time Machine!**


	3. The Time Machine

**Back to the Future: Sonic Style**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Time Machine**

* * *

 **Location: Marble Gardens in Green Hill, Hedgehog Residence Date: 26** **th** **October 12:28am**

It had just reached 12:28 in the morning, as Silver was currently in bed, sleeping.

Just then a phone got his attention as he woke up, groaning as he got up, he answered.

"Hmmm… hello…?" he asked in a tired tone.

It was then a familiar voice replied, "Silver, you didn't fall asleep, did you?"

It was Doc Prower.

"Uh, Doc, uh, no, no. Don't be silly." Silver said, trying to hide his tiredness.

"Listen, this is important!" Doc's voice stated as he spoke, "I forgot my video camera, could you stop by my place and pick it up on your way to the mall?"

"Um, yeah, I'm on my way." Silver yawned.

* * *

 **Location: Twin Pines Mall, Green Hill Date: October 26** **th** **1:15am**

Silver skateboarded to his destination, the Twin Pines Mall.

It was exactly 1:15 in the morning, right on time.

As he looked, Silver spotted a truck in the parking lot, with writing on the sides saying 'Dr. M. Prower Enterprises: 24hr Scientific Services'.

He knew that this was Doc Prower's truck.

Doc Prower had been doing a bit well on his scientific work, and what ever it was that brought Silver at the mall this early in the morning would be worth it.

As he went up to the truck, he spotted a familiar chao flying towards him, earning the hedgehog a smile on his face.

"Einstein!" he called out, as the chao, named Einstein flew to him, once they were close, Silver gave the chao a pet, "Hey, Einstein, where's the Doc, boy, huh?"

Soon a booming sound got his attention as he turned to the truck, as it's backdoor opened up, revealing, coming down a ramp, a Delorean, though it seemed to had some modifications, and it had a license plate which said in capitals, 'OUTATIME'.

Once the Delorean was on the road pavement, Silver walked up to the car, Einstein floating behind him.

Soon the side door lifted up, and out came the fox himself, Dr. Miles Prower, who was older than Silver, wearing a radiation suit and goggles on his head.

"Doc!" Silver called out, getting the fox's attention, as the scientist turned and smiled.

"Silver, you made it!" Doc Prower said with excitement, like he was a kid at Christmas.

"Welcome to my latest experiment." He said, as he gestured the car, "It's the one I've been waiting for all my life!"

"Um, well…" Silver said, as he couldn't quite put it into words, "it's a Delorean, right?"

"Bare with me, Silver," Tails said as he placed his hand on Silver's chest frantically, "All your questions will be answered. Roll tape."

"Ok," Silver said, as he placed the camera over him to record, as he then looked again, "Doc, is that…?"

"Never mind that, never mind that now, never mind…" Doc Prower said to Silver, as he rotated his hand as a sign to tell Silver to continue what he was doing.

"All right, I'm ready!" Silver said, as he began recording.

"Good evening," Doc Prower said, as he began his introduction of his latest experiement, "my name is Dr. Miles Prower, standing in the parking lot of the Twin Pines Mall."

He then looked to his watch as he continued, "It's Saturday morning, October 26th 1985, 1:18am," then he looked back at the camera, "and this is temporal experiment number one."

Doc Prower then looked to his pet Chao as he said, "C'mon, Einie. Here, here, boy!"

Einstein was then picked up by Prower, and carried to the car, the Chao wasn't sure what was happening, but went along anyway, as he was then strapped into the car.

"Get in there. That a boy, in you go." Doc Prower said as he put the seatbelt on his pet, "Sit down. Put your seat belt on!"

Silver came up to them as he continued recording what he was seeing.

Doc Prower then looked up to Silver as he continued, holding up the mini digital watch and his, "Please note that Einstein's clock is in complete synchronization with my control watch."

"Got it?" Doc asked Silver.

"Right, check, doc." Silver replied as he continued his recording.

"Good." Doc said as he turned to his pet, "Have a good trip, Einstein! Watch your head."

Once his pet Chao was comftable, Doc Prower closed the door of the car, then he and Silver took some steps back, it was then that the fox got out a remote control.

"You have this thing hooked to the car?" Silver asked.

"Watch this." Miles stated, as he began his workings on the remote.

"Yeah, ok, got it." Silver said, watching what was happening with the camera.

Miles then flicked a switch, causing the car to go backwards pretty fast, much to Silver's shock.

"Jeez!" the white hedgehog cried.

Miles continued controlling the car, as it went pretty fast around the parking, taking sharp turns as well.

As Silver pointed the camera to the doctor, Miles, who seemed to notice while focusing on the vehicle, shouted, "Not me, the car! The car!"

Once the car was positioned, Miles took Silver, still recording, to where the car was, as the vehicle was facing them far away.

"If my calculations are correct," Miles said with a smirk, "when this baby hits 88 miles per hour… you're gonna see some serious heck!"

Miles then set flicked the switch, which kept the car in place, all the while keeping the car getting sped up, while the car began to roar in action, getting ready to move.

The speed monitor showed the speed increasing a little 40 miles per hour, then to 42…

Miles then noticed that Silver had took a small step to the side, probably know that it would best safe than sorry.

When the doc saw the speed monitor was 64 miles per hour, he flicked the switch, and the car sped off towards them!

The car got faster and faster, as Einstein was a little unsure what was happening.

Silver, who was still recording what was happening, began to grow nervous as the car was coming at them, and was about to get out the way until Miles got hold of his left arm.

"Watch this, watch this!" he said, a small twitch in his eye.

The car was almost on to them.

The monitor showed the car's speed gone to 80 miles.

A strange machine inside the car began to glow to life.

The monitor then hit 88 miles.

The machine began to activate.

Silver was preparing for the worst.

Miles was preparing for the best.

As the car grew nearer, it began to spark and flash until…

KA-WOOSH!

The car instantly vanished, leaving a trail of flaming tire tracks in it's place!

Both Silver and Miles looked back as the flames kept going until they stopped.

Both were shocked as heck, until Miles looked to his remote with the monitor on it, then back to what happened, then back to the remote again, as it happened, a giant wide smile grew on his face.

"HA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?" He shouted excitedly as he jumped with joy, "88 MILES PER HOUR!"

Silver, meanwhile looked back at where the car was almost at them, and looked to see the license plate, have fallen off, spinning out of controllably, until it landed flat on the road service.

For Miles, meanwhile was still excited, his experiment was a success!

"THE TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURRED AT EXACTLY 1:20AM AND ZERO SECONDS!" he cried out, happily.

Silver, meanwhile, tried picking up the license plate, only to discover it was still hot as he dropped.

"Hot, Jiminy Christmas, Doc!" he said, until it finally hit him like a tone of bricks.

"JIMINY CHRISTMAS, DOC!" Silver cried in a mixture of disbelieve, shock and alarm, "YOU'VE DISINTERGRATED EINSTEIN!"

"Calm down, Silver," Miles said as he began checking his watch and then began taking notes, "I didn't disintegrated anything. The molecular structure of Einstein and the car are completely intact."

"BUT WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY?!" Silver asked in shock.

It was then that Miles looked to Silver with excitement as he said, "The appropriate question is… _WHEN_ the heck are they?!"

At that, Miles finally explained what the experiment was, "Einstein has become the world's first TIME TRAVELLER!" he then rushed to back and gestured to where flame tracks stopped (as the flames began to evaporate) as he continued, "I sent him into the future!"

"One minute into the future to be exact!" Miles continued, as he got back to Silver, "And at exactly 1:21am, we should catch up with him and the time machine!"

Having heard everything, it seemed like Silver had shut down then turned back on again, as he was trying to make sense of everything that Miles had said, and once he believed to got all the (way so much) info in, he dumbly walked to Miles, trying get someone to make sense.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, Doc…" he finally said, "you're telling me that you built a time machine… out of a Delorean?!"

"The way I see it," Miles said, as he looked back to Silver, "if you're gonna build a time machine, why not do it with some style?"

As Silver stood there, still in shocked of what was said and done, Miles continued, "Besides, the stainless, steel construction made the flux dispersal-"

The fox was then interrupted as his watch gave a rapid beep, alerting him.

"Look out!" he cried, as he pushed Silver out of the way, just as another flash occurred, and the Delorean returned, screeching to a halt as it stopped.

Silver and Miles, who had cleared out of the way, looked at each for a second, until Miles headed off to check on the car.

The exhaust parts of the car shot out steam, which startled Miles, until it stopped, as the scientific fox looked back to Silver, he tilted his head to continue recording, which Silver then did.

As they approached the car, Miles took a hold of the handle, only to let go quickly, as he shook his hand in cried out in pain.

"What, what is it hot?" Silver asked, looking a little worried.

"It's cold, dang cold!" Miles stated, as he then used his foot to open the door… revealing an excited Chao who was happy to see it's owner.

"Ha, ha! Einstein! You little devil!" Miles said happily.

After giving his pet Chao a kiss on its forehead, he showed the two digital clocks to Silver (who was still recording) again, only with one little difference…

"Einstein's is exactly one minute behind mine and it's still ticking!" Miles explained, as sure enough, Einstein's clock was indeed behind, as it showed that it was still 1:20, while Miles' was 1:21.

Once Einstein was released from the seat belt, he flew back in to his bed in the van, Silver still surprised about what happened.

"He's alright!" Silver said.

"He's fine," Miles explained, "and he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concerned the trip was instantaneous."

He then looked to his watch as he continued explaining to Silver, "That's why Einstein's watch exactly one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time."

As he approached the vehicle, he gestured to Silver, "Come here, I'll show how it works."

"Err… okay." Silver said, as he was still in awe about what had happened.

Once Miles was inside the car (the door of it still open so Silver could see inside), he looked to the Silver and the camera as he explained.

"First, you turn the time circuits on," he said, as he pulled a some lever, which started up most of the car, and on the box in front, a number of digits popped up on screen, each row a different color: red, green and yellow.

"This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are and this tells you where you were," Miles explained, as he pointed to the red, green and yellow number digits respectfully, which numbers amazed Silver a bit.

"You input the destination time on this keypad," the fox said, as he began typing on the number buttons that was below time circuit box, "Say you wanna see the signing of the Declaration of Independence!" he said as he typed in the numbers, in which the box responded by revealing the time date: July 4th 1776.

"Or witness the birth of Christ!" Miles said as he typed in another set of numbers, and date revealed as 25th December, with the year digits all zeroes.

"Here's a red-letter date in the history of science," Miles stated, as he typed in the numbers and revealed the date that he then spoke out: "November 5th 1955."

It was then that the date he typed in stunned Miles, as he then smiled again as he repeated, "Yes… of course… November 5th 1955!"

As Miles let out a small happy chuckle, placing his hand on his head, Silver wonder what got into his scientific friend as he stopped recording for a second and asked, "What? I don't get what happened."

"That was the day I invented time travel!" Miles said, stunning Silver once more as he continued, "I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of the toilet hanging a clock, the porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink. And when I came to, I had a revelation! A vision!" he then pointed to his head, "A picture in my head!" and then pointed to the odd machine device in the back as Silver recorded what he was saying, as inside the device box, were what looked like running wires, like the electric light wires that you hang on Christmas, forming a letter 'Y', "A picture of this! This is what makes time travel possible! The Flux Compacitor!"

"The Flux Compacitor…" Silver repeated as he continued recording.

"It's taken me almost 30 years and my entire family fortune to relies the vision of that day…" Miles said as let out a sigh of remembrance, "My god, has it been that long?"

Miles then got out of the car, allowing Silver to have a little record of the inside for bit, and had a good look around the Mall's car park as he continued, "Things have certainly changed around here… I remember all this was farmland as far the eye could see, Old Man Peabody owned all of this, he had this crazy idea about breeding pine tress…"

Silver was quite amazed about everything that Miles said, as he approached him, still recording, as he said, "This is… this is heavy duty, Doc, this great! Uh… doe it run on regular unleaded gasoline?"

"Unfortunatley, no!" Miles said as he turned back to Silver, "It requires something with a little more kick! Plutonium!"

As Miles went to get some of the mentioned plutonium, Silver brought the camera down for second as he suddenly sank in what the fox just said, as he began grew nervous, "Uh… plutonium… waitaminute! Are… are you telling me this sucker is nuclear?!" he asked as he pointed to the car.

Miles stopped for a second as he huffed then approached Silver, "Hey, hey, hey!" he said to Silver why rolling his hand, "Keep rolling! Keep rolling there!"

Silver then understood what it meant as to keep recording, as he did, Miles explained, "No, no, no, no, this sucker's electrical! But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 Gigawats of electricity I need!"

"Doc," Silver said, as he stopped recording a bit as he worriedly explained, "you don't just walk into a store and buy plutonium!"

He then asked, "Did you rip that off?"

This made Miles grumble a bit, and as Silver was still recording a bit, the fox finally confessed, "Of course, from a group of terrorist nationalists! They wanted me to build a bomb, so I took their plutonium and in return gave them a cruddy bomb case full of used pinball machine parts!" at the last part, he grinned and seemed to had his eye twitch a bit at that sentence.

Miles then left, saying to Silver, "Come on! Let's get you in a radiation suit, we must prepare to reload!"

As he heard every bit of what Doc Prower said, Silver sweat dropped as he looked to the departing fox and then to the Delorean, "Oh jeez…" he said, as he was worried about exactly what his principle said about getting into trouble if he hung with the doctor to long.

And he was starting to get worried about what trouble may happen with both of them…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here you go, folks!**

 **Doc Miles Prower and his Delorien Time Machine!**

 **But, since you've seen the BttF film, trouble is not far away…**


	4. Two Steps Back

**Back to the Future: Sonic Style**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Two Steps Back…**

* * *

Minutes later, Silver had his radiation suite on, while recording what was happening in front of him.

Miles, all suited up in his radiation suite of his own, was installing a rod of plutonium from a case and into the time machine.

Once it was installed, Miles prepared to make his final preparations.

"Safe now, everything's let lined." Miles said to himself, taking his mask, before telling Silver as he put away an empty containment tube that contained the rod of plutonium, "Don't you lose those tapes now we'll need a record."

Miles suddenly realized something, "Yep, yep! I almost forgot my luggage!"

He then got another case, quite possibly the one containing his suitcase full of clothes, as he put it inside the front of Delorean as he said, "Who knows if they got cotton underwear in the future, I'm allergic to all synthetics."

"The future?" Silver asked, as he too took his mask off, "That's where you're going?"

"That's right," Miles said, excited, "25 years into the future. I've always dreamed on seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind."

"Yeah, why not?" Silver said, guessing something like this, as he got the camera prepared.

"I'll also be able to see who wins the next 25 World Series." Miles said, as he checked his watch.

"Uh, doc?" Silver said, getting Miles' attention, as the doctor looked up to him.

"Look me up when you get there." Said Silver, with a smile, which was returned by Miles' own.

"Indeed I will," Miles said with a warm smile, "roll 'em."

Silver understood, and started to record with the camera of what will be the biggest moment in history, and like before with the test, he would be the first to witness it.

As he stood next to the car's open door, Miles spoke up with determination, "I, Dr. Miles Prower, am about to embark on an historic journey."

Suddenly, Miles noticed something, which caused him to chuckle, catching Silver a little of guard.

"What am I thinking of," He said between the chuckles, "I almost forgot to bring some extra plutonium! How do I ever expect to get back, one pellet, one trip! I must be out of my mind!"

Before the fox could do anything, the sound of panicking squeaks from Einstein caught Silver and Doc Prower's attention.

"What is it, Einie?" Miles said, with a little confused smile, as he turned to the direction to where the entrance of the mall was… and the smile slowly begin to fade.

In the distance, reaching the mall's entrance, was a convertible van, one which, as the grey hedgehog recorded, noticed the stern, worried look on the doctor's face, almost like he recognized the vehicle he was seeing.

"Oh my god," he muttered in worry, "they found me. I don't know how, but they found me."

He then instantly panicked as he cried to the still recording Silver while starting to run, "RUN FOR IT, SILVER!"

"Wha-who?" Silver asked, growing worried and nervous, "Who?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK?" Miles cried out, as he reached his van, pointing to the direction the incoming vehicle was approaching from, "THE TERRORISTS!"

Silver turned around, still recording, as he saw the van with the people driving in it, the two terrorists almost looked-alike, both with bushy mustaches, only the one driving had a grey mustache, while the one peeping out of the roof window had a brown one… along with a machine gun!

"That's him! Kill him!" Cried out one of the terrorists in a different language.

Silver stopped recording at that as he realized he and Miles were in trouble, "HOLY SMOKE!"

The machine gun started firing rapidly with bullets, as Silver and Miles avoided getting hit, while the fired bullets struck Miles' van.

"I'll draw their fire!" Miles cried out, as he got out a gun of his, Silver seeing this in amazement a bit.

Unfortunately, during the chaos, Miles' gun didn't shoot out any bullets of it's own, as it wasn't working at the moment, much to the worried panic of the fox.

"DOC, WAIT!" Silver cried out, as the terrorists continued firing until they came face to face with Miles.

Nervous, Miles threw down his gun, as he held up his hands in surrender, all was quiet at the moment between Silver, Miles and the terrorists… until the latter opened fired on the doctor straight in the chest, until he collapsed on the paved floor!

"NOOOOOOO!" Silver cried out in horror, until he looked to the terrorists angrily, "Bozos!"

This caught the sentry's attention, as he angrily looked to the now worried (but still mad) hedgehog, before opening fire on him, only for to get away quickly, recording equipment still in his possession.

But as he escaped, the terrorists' van drove up and caught Silver on the other side of Doc Prower's van, fearing he was dead, Silver braced himself for the worst.

However it didn't happen, as the gun in the sentry's hand got jammed for some reason.

Seeing this window, Silver took off again, taking a dive into the time machine, equipment and all.

"GO!" shouted the annoyed sentry to the driver, as the earlier tried to get the gun un jammed, "Darn soviet gun!"

In the Delorean, Silver looked back to the Doc's unmoved body, before closing the door and starting up the engines of the car.

Soon the car chase was on, as Silver drove as fast as he can, avoiding getting shot by the terrorists, however, during the chase, Silver unwarily pulled the lever that activated the time circuits… still set on the date that Miles had still left set: November 5th 1955.

Silver continued to out maneuver the terrorists, doing his best to stay clear if the sentry got out another gun to mow him down, still unaware of the set destination as he was close to hitting 88…

There were close calls though, as while driving (just as the car could almost hit 88 miles) Silver would almost hit a part of the car park while he escaped.

Soon things were heating up bad, as Silver looked through one of the door mirrors, seeing in shock as the sentry got a missile! Loaded and ready to fire!

"Son of a…!" Silver could muster, before thinking a little cocky as he said, "Let's see you bozos can keep up at 90!"

Cracking up the lever to high gear, Silver speeded up the car as it left the terrorists in the dust, the sentry telling his partner in crime to speed up.

The Delorean drove faster and faster, as Silver looked back a little to see the ones after him catching up a little.

Silver pressed down on the accelerator pedal, as the car was starting to go over 70, the driver still unaware that the destination was still set by the Doc when he was showing examples on where and when to go: November 5th 1955.

Silver looked forward to see the car closing in towards a mobile stand.

The terrorists were catching up.

Silver braced himself.

And the car hit 88, starting up the flux capacitor.

The mobile stand was the last thing that Silver saw before electrical flash of light…

* * *

 **Location: Peabody's Pines Farm, Green Hill Date: November 5** **th** **1955 6:15am**

…and suddenly he was driving through a field of sorts.

The delorean ran over what looked like a scarecrow, startling Silver, before it rolled off to reveal that Silver was driving straight into a barn.

The hedgehog panicked as he speeded into the barn with a crash, his helmet (brought in with him along with the camera) flipped back onto his head.

Seconds later, lights from a house nearby were switched on, the residents having heard the crash from outside.

Soon, a dog family, being a father, mother, son and daughter, came out, lanterns lit, as they approached the barn.

The family was actually the Peabody family, whom the father, Otis Peabody, was running a pine tree farm.

Opening the barn door, the Peabody family looked to see the strange, metal thing that had crashed into their farm.

"Pa, what is it?" the mother asked.

"What is it, Pa?" the daughter added.

"Looks like an airplane without wings." Otis believed when he saw the car.

While stating this, his son, Sherman was looking down to his comic that he brought with him, and looked shocked as he spoke up, "That ain't no airplane."

"Look." He said to his father, handing him the comic, Otis then looked to the cover of the comic, one of the sci-fi genre, showing on the front a picture of two people seeing an unknown being appear out of a space, shooting an odd ray on one of the witnesses.

Suddenly, the car's door began to open, the kids looking scared, as just then, Silver, in his radiation suit and mask, stepped out, feeling a little groggy from the crash.

The family went into a panic, as they rushed out back to the house.

Silver, back in the barn, stumbled a little, and was little startled when seeing one or two farm animals looking at him, before getting back at his feet.

He then opened the door, lift up his mask as he called out.

"Hello," he spoke, "Sorry about your barn."

BANG!

A shot from a gun startled Silver, as Otis and Sherman were running back out towards the barn, the father carrying a shotgun.

"It's already mutated into a human-like form! Shoot it!" Sherman shouted.

Silver realized he was in trouble and had to get out of here, so he rushed back to the Delorean.

BANG!

Otis fired another shot and started to reload, "Take that, you mutated son of a-!"

Seconds later, Silver sped out the barn in the Delorean, the farmers' kids telling their dad to shoot the white hedgehog.

Silver was driving so frantic to escape, he didn't stop as he crashed into one of the two small pine trees that were lined together.

"My pine!" Otis cried, before being filled with anger, "Why you…"

The farmer fired another shot, only it hit the mailbox as Silver finally escaped.

"YOU SPACE BOZO!" Otis bellowed out, "YOU KILLED MY PINE!"

Later, as he escaped through the entrance to the pine farm, a whole lot of stuff was going through Silver's mind, trying to stay calm.

"Alright, Silver," he said to himself, "get a grip on yourself. It's all a dream. Just a very intense dream-!"

As he was talking to himself, he double-take as he spotted something, forcing him to stop the car.

He got out and looked to saw he was just outside the entrance to where he lived, Marble Gardens, there was just one minor problem… Marble Gardens has barely been started work on!

Silver looked seeing only the entrance was made, and a whole open field where all the houses, including his family home, would be made soon, an advert sign showing what the finished town will look like.

As he looked, a car was coming his way; he hurried over and waved for them to stop for a second.

"Excuse me!" he said, as he approached the couple in the car, "Can you help for a quick-!"

"Don't stop, Frank! Drive!" the woman said, as she, along with her husband, were feeling a little nervous as they saw Silver, before the husband drove onward away from the Hedgehog.

Silver looked back to the car, then to the construction of his future home, before hurrying back to the time machine.

As he got back in, he took a good look at the time circuits, revealing a bit of the date: the year being in the 1950s, seconds before it flickered and switched off.

Silver then tried to get the car back up, only to realize that not only was the car not responding, but he looked to the meter, seeing that the plutonium gauge was empty.

"Perfect…" Silver sighed.

Soon, after taking off his radiation suite, put away most of the camera equipment, his music and got back into his sleeveless coat, Silver pushed the powered down Delorean behind the advertisement sign, knowning it would be best to avoid suspicion of the car's "upgrades".

Silver took a good look both ways, before finding a sign pointing to town, as he walked he had a good look around the fields where he knew that all this would become the location of where he lived.

He couldn't believe it. He really did travel back in time, despite him still hoping that it was a dream.

Silver had a feeling that as he ventured forward, he knew that he was about to discover a whole different life his town was like and different to the one he just left behind…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And thus, Silver's time travel adventures begin next chapter!**

 **Sorry I've been away for quite sometime, everyday stuff been happening and all!**


End file.
